All Fortnite POIs From Worst to Best
Haunted Hills Haunted Hills seems to be digging its own grave. Of course, a graveyard can't see too much use on an island with one major grocery store. It's not all bad for Haunted, though; neighbouring Junk Junction definitely provides a little more atmosphere to the place, so while you admire the creepiness of a crematorium tucked away in the far corner of the island, you can always appreciate a little noise pollution and stench here and there. That is, if you're in the circle. Wailing Woods Since Season 1, Wailing Woods has been baffling Fortnite Battle Royale's most tantalising creature: the wild Jonesy. It's often prophesied that, within a 10m radius of Wailing Woods, an aboriginal Jonesy can be seen crouch-walking through its native land, Scoped AR in hand, whilst staring at the ground. And yet, it still wonders why, in Season 4 Week 4, its holy homeland had been desecrated by the likes of unwanted Zoey guests. Jonesy, who seems to be growing more and more endangered since its omnipresence in Season 1, can be seen most commonly scouring the 50v50 mode, resurrecting all over-aggressive Battle Pass normies. But watch out, unless it's behind columns of dark broccoli trees, it'll have a tendency to do it in the firing range. "Chair village" Meanwhile some towns stand devoted to a tomato with a noggin, this tiny corner of the map seems curiously intrigued by ... a huge wooden chair. Legend has it that an Epic employee had a sudden surge of back pains, and gained sympathy for the comfortable wooden chair upon which he rested. On this particular day he felt extremely uninspired, and, as such, the colloquial Chair village has stood ever since. 3 chests isn't half bad─but after a hard day's work for the factory workers in Flush, a tiny Taco place that overlooks a huge chair could get pretty boring. Perhaps a toilet would be better, not only to reflect the location's share of spawn, but also to give surrounding Flush employees a little inspiration. Motel To this very day, a generation of Motel owners still wonder why they decided to set up a Motel next to a mountain with no continuous water supply or vicinity with any major tourist hotspot. So, like any comprehendable human being, they abandoned the place. With 4 chests within and in the nearby umbrella combined, and a pretty rank location on the map, there isn't much to say about the Motel. It's just a slightly above-average-in-size shack with diminished walls and a pool with no water in it. At least it's close to everybody's favourite Loot Lake! "Container park" A place I hold in infamy in Season 1 and 2, this entire place was once coated with red staircases: "you can't build here lul". Now this build obstacle course is little more than a concrete yard littered with huge block-colour boxes. They're 1,200 health by the way, and for your struggles, they'll generously reward a sum of 30 metal. I've heard the poor place is in decline now Dusty Depot is ... well, a little dusty. "Retail Park" It's a farmhouse with a bunch of camper vans. Moving on. Tomato Town Good old Tomato Town. It's a small town that everybody cares about. In a shocking twist of events, figurehead Tomatohead has been extradited from his holy land. No-one knows where the beloved man has since wandered to. And while his identity remains unknown to the wider public, his restaurant remains very much open, still serving a hungry population of 8 year-old Ali-A fans and Season 3 tryhards after a day's work in Risky. It's been speculated that, best frenemy Durr Burger Man could be allied to our lord exalted. But in his departure, Tomato Town isn't doing so well. To think Tomatohead could be desecrated without such solicitude is disgusting! Now home to a ground-breaking total of 6 chests in the surrounding area, there's frankly little reason to return to such a dustbowl─barring protest of the loss. "Villain base" (near Snobby Shores) That gigantic purple bomb isn't what you think it is. And now it's gone, I don't see the latter noun in this point of interest. As another plot device to Epic's devious melodramatic schemes, there was never any beef the Omega and the Carbide, or their sidekicks; all of the superhero hype has emerged as bait for a crappy film franchise. Speaking of film franchises, Michael Bay's latest will question beliefs, shatter skies (literally), and get you some easy Twitch clips. All props lovingly provided by the North Korean military. Salty Springs In all seriousness with this one, Salty Springs is one tiny town and one huge bloodbath. In a place where Jonesy and John Wick collide, nobody's safe in this tiny spawn of destruction. And one rule of thumb: never go underground. Any Salty veteran will have some experience with this shooting range. And if you survive this hellhole? You'll probably run out with a green AR and a common Tac at best. Loot Lake I'd be ashamed to say most of my drinking water came from Loot Lake if I ever lived on the island. Loot Lake is a massive expanse of nothingness. And don't let its name deceive you. The surrounding area is mediocre at best, home to two houses (one of which is right in the middle of the dang thing), two factory buildings, and a campsite. Loot Lake is one loathsome lot of broken dreams, and salty end circles. As a Solos player myself, there is probably no worse feeling than having a final circle in this pit of destruction. In other news, it only took 4 and a half seasons for loot to float above the liquid. Dusty Divot With the dawn of Season 4, Epic decided to nuke a central portion of the map to make space for Fortnite lore. And rightly so. Alongside multiple movie sets and a drive-in-theatre, we were greeted by Epic's way of showing us how the game would look if the Scar still dinked for 98. That said, Dusty Divot was the huge potency of a tiny blue circle in the sky that left an entire community staring 75-bound for half a Season. With it spawned the disastrous hop rocks, and a supposed research facility that amounted to an ugly visitor skin whose intention was to take a rocket back home─before inadvertently distorting the continuum further. It's a nice reminder of Fortnite's lore, but when it boils down to it, it's a huge hole in the ground. Come Season 4, and the insanely brilliant minds behind Epic have decided to plant a few trees here and there. All we can do is hope that this huge wasteland can become something more than Wailing Woods 3.0, and that the simple troubles of Season 3 don't end up being a 3-acre plot of trees. "Viking village" Probably one of the most interesting locations in Fortnite yet, a huge viking ship atop a waterfall must be cool. But then you realise ... that's it. On an objective point of view, such mediocre loot and even-more-mediocre circles hurt this eye in the sky. Rifts help a little here and there, but why waste your time when there's neighbouring Greasy and Snobby? Lucky Landing Arguably the most forgettable Fortnite POI, Lucky Landing stands a proud testament to Season 3's Chinese New Year theme. We get dragon balloons, pagodas, a cherry blossom, and bamboo. Moving on. (Seriously, why is this still here, it's been 2 seasons now guys ... we get you need to give us more "search chests" challenges in undesirable locations, but seriously, Chinese New Year was months ago now.) Junk Junction In the minds of many, the island's huge compost bin is probably the acute description of its namesake. And for the sacrifice of landing on the far edge of the map? Not much, actually. In total, in and around Junk Junction there can be a maximum spawn of 15 chests, and while that might sound like a lot, remember that this is across a large area isolated from any other part of the map. The introduction of rifts might have saved Junk Junction from perhaps sealing the lowest (or penultimate lowest) number on this list, however. In a zone rigged against you, these mysterious sky portals can actually make your visit to Junk Junction worthwhile. But equally, Junk Junction is just a graveyard for gunk, where the trash of the island is laid disgustingly to rest. If you're a fan of foul stenches and car wreckage, Junk is probably the place for you. If you're a fan of anything sane or normal, stay way from this pit-smelling pit of dogshit. Risky Reels Enter Season 4, and alongside the contact of the unholy meteorite from up and above, we were greeted by ... a drive-in theatre. It's a curious little circle in the upper right corner of the map, which, at a first glance, seemed pretty invisible. It was strange to say the least, especially as the place seemed so lacking. It composed nothing but a few dark beige walls, slightly above average shacks, Junk Junction drop-outs, and a glaring white screen with a hole in it. And the god-forsaken hop rocks, yikes. Now Risky Reels has gone to rehab. It's come out fresh as a baby's bottom. It's had a nice little paint job, cobweb clear-out, and heck, even the cars have decided to loosen up a little bit. But equally, it's still that forgettable confine of the map that seems to be populated by Tier 3 Drifts and people still using Season 3 Battle Pass skins. Flush Factory I never would've thought Epic Employees would prioritise a toilet factory over a city. Nonetheless, Flush Factory is great at reproducing exactly what it is. That said, the toilet statue in the parking lot and "film set" genuinely make me like this POI. I'm glad Epic caters to fellow toilet appreciators out there. I've had a lot of great laughs among the toilers for the toilets. I still have yet to see their futuristic toilets see use anywhere outside of the front lobby, though. Lonely Lodge You thought I'd be a lot higher up, didn't you?! Besides tormenting the virgin population of Fortnite, Lonely Lodge is actually pretty quaint. It's home to flowing rivers, mounds of tourist leaflets, and a shack visible from the other side of the map. The mansion does it favours, too. Lonely Lodge has enough shield mushrooms to satiate a squad of 4, thousands of mats, and the nearby desert POI and tiki statue help out a lot with its relative isolation. Seriously. Visit this critically underrated POI, you won't be disappointed. Shifty Shafts Probably the map update's biggest let-down, the overhyped mine emerged as being a maze of dirt, wooden planks, paranoid footsteps, and a couple of shacks. While that sounds like every mine in a nutshell, evidently Epic doesn't know about third-person corner peeking and shotgun supremacy as well as its wider audience. "Sports stadium" Wedged between portentous Snobby and tilting Tilted are a number of sports facilities, where there is a huge stadium dedicated to football, a comfortable swimming pool, and ... a concrete basketball court. Despite Epic's clear favouritism, a fully-functional ''fort''ball gimmick is always nice. But sometimes this soccer skirmish can go from a fair 1-1 to a 6-2; as the disgruntled gang of Tilted often swathe in this unlikely destination, in the masses, alongside the fair few from Snobby. Be readied for a red card on this soccer pitch. Snobby Shores Snobby Shores probably defies its name in every way shape or form. Firstly because its form of a shore is, well, grassland, and because it defines snobby as 5 suburban family homes, each with a ratio of bathrooms to bedrooms twofold, 3 of which actually lack a backyard. Aside from having a name as offensive as Loot Lake, the chest nerf which occurred in Season 3 has been pretty suicidal to its reputation. Before, the house on the far right spawned 3 chests, compared to the 0 it spawns now, and the "bunker" house spawns 2 instead of 3 chests. It's a pretty repetitive location, and a lot of its efficacy boils down to whether or not the zone decides to find refuge beyond the football field. Please, if you're looking for something truly snobby, consider a penthouse apartment in central Tilted Towers? There's slight noise pollution and allegedly belligerent neighbours, but apart from that, views across a city skyline are unparalleled.